Star Trek: Contact War
by BlueKnight101
Summary: First contact was peaceful with the Vulcans, contact with the Quarians was peaceful, contact with the Turians...not so much, but Humanity isn't as weak as the Turians think. With the Star ship Enterprise leading the way, Humanity is drawn into a war they do not want, but must fight. To survive.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**'Today is a great day in the history of United Earth, today we launch our first Warp five star ship into space, today Earth joins the Stars as a force to be reckoned with, today we take our place on the galactic stage.' -Earth President on the launching of of the NX-01 ****_Enterprise_**

Captain Jonathan Archer walked slowly and calmly onto the bridge of his ship. His new ship. The Star ship _Enterprise_.He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't worried about the expectations that had been placed on his shoulders. He was. He was very worried, this ship represented everything that humanity wanted to be and what it could be.

"Mr Mayweather," Archer said to his helmsman, the African American Ensign Travis Mayweather, "Get us underway."

"Aye Aye Captain." Mayweather said as he typed some commands into his console; "Mooring clamps released."  
"Captain, we have permission to depart." Ensign Hoshi Sato spoke from her communications station.

"Alright, bring her out slowly, and let's get this voyage underway." Archer said as he took his seat in the command chair and the _Enterprise _slipped out of dock.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Captains Log: 2154: Entry Fourteen: **_**Enterprise **_**has just received a call from a Discovery class ship called the **_**Avenger **_**only a few hours from our current location, they have reported to have made contact with a new race and have discovered a strange new device. They contacted Command and the **_**Enterprise's **_**presence was requested. A task force under the command of Admiral Hackett is en route to the system.**

The _Enterprise _exited warp above and slightly to the left of the much smaller _Avenger _and a strangely shaped ship that sat next to her. The ship looked very hobbled together, like it had been repaired multiple times.

"Hoshi, contact the _Avenger._" Archerordered as he looked at the strange ship; "Did we get anymore information about the Alien ship?"

"None, Captain." Hoshi responded as she established contact with the _Avenger; "_We have a link, Captain." Hoshi reported as a voice issued around the _Enterprise's _bridge.

"Captain Archer, this is Captain Alice Yorke of the _Avenger_, we are glad you arrived so quickly." Alice sounded relieved and Archer smiled.

"It's not everyday that contact with an alien species is achieved." Archer replied; "Do you need me to come across?" He asked.

"No, Captain." Yorke paused; "But as the senior officer here, talks should be held on the _Enterprise _if you come alongside the Quarian ship, they are prepared to come aboard."

Archer nodded to Mayweather who followed his orders and the suggestion of Captain Yorke and swung the _Enterprise _round alongside the strange ship. The _Quarian _ship; "Captain Yorke, what do you intend to do while these talks take place?"

"The _Avenger _will patrol around the ships." Yorke decided, "We aren't expecting any dangers, but better to be safe rather then sorry."

"Rodger that Captain, Archer out." And with that Archer ended his conversation and got to his feet: "Commander T'Pol, you have the bridge, I will meet the Quarian leader at the airlock."

The Vulcan wordlessly nodded as Archer strode from the bridge towards a meeting which he had no idea was away to lead to a series of events that would change the way humanity looked at the galaxy and the way that galaxy looked at the sons and daughters of Earth.

_**A.N I will be continuing with Star Trek Ascension, and this is another story based around the same kind of Idea, but anyway, just a short chapter to get started, very short, very basic, but tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Archer didn't know what to make of the three Quarians who strode through the Enterprise's airlock. It was the suits they wore that made him feel slightly uneasy. He couldn't see their features and thus couldn't read them like he would have liked to.

"Welcome to the Enterprise. We are the sons and daughters of Earth. We are Humans, and we come in peace and ask for the same in return." Archer said, not sure if the Quarians would understand his speech.

The three Quarians was silent before the leader spoke in his own language which Archer did not follow; "We are Quarians, we come in peace and wish to form relations with your people." The Quarian posed and then in very broken English, he held out his three fingered hand and said; "Friends?"

Archer did not want to make any assumptions about Humanity's views on the Quarians, but smiled and slipped his own hand into Quarians and nodded; "Friends."

**Two Weeks Pass**

Archer and his crew had spent the time learning as much about the Quarians as they could. Hoshi had spent her time with them quickly picking up their language, Archer was learning too, only much slower. Each night, Archer filled a report and sent it to Hackett's Task Force, which had been delayed dealing with a Pirate problem near one of the colony's but he had been told they would be here in just a few hours.

"And this is the bridge." Archer said leading Rael'Zorah onto the Enterprise's bridge, speaking in English while Hoshi walked beside him translating.

"Your ship is very impressive, Captain Archer." Rael spoke, Hoshi again translating. Archer smiled at the complement.

"Admiral Hackett should be here in a few hours to begin negotiations." Archer informed Rael.

"The Migrant Fleet is on it's way here to enter negotiations." Rael replied, just as T'Pol spoke up.

"Captain, we have ships entering the system." Then her Vulcan mask slipped and she frowned; "Of unknown origin."

"Can we get them on screen?" Archer asked, his own frown on his face as he took his seat in the Captain's chair.

T'Pol typed on her console and images of three ships appeared on screen. Rael instantly spoke in Keelish and Hoshi instantly translated; "They are Turian."

"Captain! They are locking weapons on the Quarian Ship!" T'Pol said quickly.

"Can we detach?" Archer asked.

"Not quick enough to avoid damage." She responds.

"Hoshi, get Rael back to his ship, once he is across, start to detach." Archer ordered and Hoshi and the Quarian ran from the bridge.

**Star Ship ****_Avenger- _****Captain Alice Yorke**

"They have locked weapons on the Quarian ship." Tactical officer Blind informed his captain.

Yorke responded instantly; "Full power to engines, the Quarians ship and the Enterprise will be defenceless while joined. Put us between the Quarian and the aggressor." York paused as the _Avenger _lurched forward towards the two ships; "Open a channel to the _Enterprise._" She ordered.

"Captain Yorke, we could use assistance here." Archer spoke calmly.

"We are on our way. And Captain?"  
"Yes?"  
"Remember the Avenger. Remember our sacrifice." And with that Yorke cut the link and looked at her bridge crew; "It has been and honour serving with you." She spoke as the _Avenger _glided in front of the Quarians and the Turians fired.

_**Enterprise- **_**Captain Archer**

"Captain." T'Pol said, her voice low, "The _Avenger_ just took a round meant for the Quarians."  
Archer looked at T'Pol; "Status?"

"All hands lost." She reported.

Archer felt anger building within him. These _Aliens _had fired on his friends and had taken Human lives. When he got the report that the Enterprise was detached, he almost growled; "Polarise the hull, charge phase cannons and arm torpedoes!" Archer ordered; "Let's show these bastards why you don't fuck with Earth!"

The _Enterprise _shot forward towards the small group of four ships, past the wreckage of the _Avenger _and past the _Tonray, _which swooped in behind the _Enterprise._

"Captain." T'Pol reported; "Rael reports that the Quarians will follow us in. They are ready for an attack run."

Archer nodded, he would have preferred to make sure that the Quarians stayed back, just in case they were destroyed and then the _Avenger's _sacrifice stood for nothing.

_Enterprise _streamed towards the Turian attackers as the Turians opened fire, the Mass Effect Slugs shot past her as she moved with in firing range. Phase cannon blasts arched out from the ship and impacted the lead Turian ship. The Kinetic barriers did nothing and the rounds caused damage to the hull. A single torpedo laced away from the _Enterprise _and impacted the Turian ship, blowing it to all holy hell. The two other ships ignored the Quarian and focused on the _Enterprise. _Instead of using their Mass Accelerators, the Turians targeted the ship with their guardian lasers.

This proved problematic. The laser were effective. Very effective. The Laser blasts tore through the _Enterprise's _hull, causing extensive damage, but the Enterprise fought on. Destroying another Turian vessel with ease.

Archer was positive that the final vessel would turn to leave when outnumbered by the two ships, but that was not to be. Instead, multiple contacts appeared on sensors as more Turian ships appeared.

"Get us out of here!" Archer ended up shouting as Turian ships started to swarm around the _Enterprise. _The Quarians had already made a break for it, and the _Enterprise _slowly turned in an attempt to follow, but more lasers scarred her hull, a violent explosion rocked the ship, but she sailed forwards gradually out of the lasers range, but still in that of the Turians Mass Accelerators, which immediately thumped out rounds towards the damaged Human ship.

"Captain." T'Pol spoke calmly; "I am picking up signatures. Lots of them."

**MFBV Tonbay – Captain Shala'Raan**

The Tonbay led the way as the Migrant Fleet jumped into the system. They had received a priority one distress from Captain Rael'Zorah. The Turians had attempted to fire on his vessel and one of the _Human _ships had sacrificed it's self to save his vessel. Rael'Zorah's ship shot towards the approaching Quarians, and the _Human _vessel limped after them.

"All ships, engage the Turian Vessels, they have fired upon a _Human _vessel!" Raan ordered angrily, the word _Human _sounded strange leaving her mouth; "The _Humans _are our friends and it is time to show them that the Quarians stand beside their friends!"

With her words, the armed ships at the front of the Migrant Fleet opened fire. Mass Effect rounds slicing through the stars towards the hostile Turians.

**HWS Fire of Palaven – Captain Adrien Victus**

Victus let a small chuckle escape his mandibles as the Quarians opened fire. Inside he found the situation humorous yet infuriating. The Suit rats dared to fire on his ships. They would pay.

"Ignore the unknown ship!" He said about _Enterprise_; "And focus on the Quarians. Coordinate fire." He ordered.

The Turian ships barked out rounds in response to the Quarians aggression, one of the smaller ships took three rounds and was engulfed in death and destruction. And still the Quarians kept firing.

"Press the Quarians, make them..." Victus was cut off by one of his officers.

"Sir!" He shouted, "We have unknown contacts approaching!" He reported and Victus got to be the first Turian to witness the arrival of United Earth's third fleet. It would not be the last time a Turian would see it.

**USS Destiny – Admiral Stephen Hackett**

The Yorktown class _USS Destiny _exited warp alongside the Quarian Fleet. The seven ships currently assigned to the Third Fleet surged forward over the damaged _Enterprise _towards the Turians.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." Hackett spoke with a cool calmness; "Lets show these bastards what happens when you fuck with Earth." He ordered and there was no response, but Hackett knew that was only because the men and women under his command knew what they had to do.

The United Earth forces, supported by the Quarians, quickly outfought the Turians. They were prepared to take no survivors.

In the end only a single ship escaped. War had come. The Turians had struck first, and soon it would be time to strike back.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**United Earth**

**Paris**

**President Samantha West**

West couldn't believe what she was away to do. She had hoped when she had been sworn into office that she would never have to do this. She was about to make a speech to the people of Earth and her colonies telling them that war had come to them. That was the depressing part of what she had to say, but there was also cause to be happy. Earth had found new friends amongst the stars. The Quarians. The Migrant Fleet would be arriving in the sky above Earth in only a few hours and West was prepared to meet them.

West stepped forwards. Up to the microphone that was placed in front of the TV cameras. This message would be broadcast everywhere. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her dark blonde hair before speaking; "My brothers and sisters, it is with a heavy heart that I start this broadcast." She paused; "As of only a few hours ago, United Earth is at war. You all heard that we made contact with the Quarian Migrant Fleet a few weeks ago. They are our friends." She paused as she felt herself getting emotional; "But we were attacked. Both of us were. By a race known as the Turians. They are a very militaristic people, with a proud military history. But I promise, we will fight them and we will beat them back!" She slammed her fist down on the podium on which the mic rested; "They destroyed one of our ships the _USS Avenger _and they crippled the _Enterprise_, but we destroyed eight of their ships in a large first victory for the Third Fleet!" West continued; "Earth does not have a standing army, but to defeat our new enemy, we will need one. As of eight tomorrow morning, recruiting stations will be popping up all around you. Do your part, fight for your race." She let a small smile cross her face; "People of Earth, we face a hard and difficult road. But we will push through and we will win!" West finished and for the first time since she received the reports of Admiral Hackett and Captain Archer, she genuinely believed that they were going to win. That Earth could win. For the first time, she had a positive outlook on what would happen. For the first time, she envisioned Earth ships flying over the enemy capital and troops marching through its streets. Tomorrow and the days that followed would be hard, but the people of Earth and her colonies would live to see a brighter future.

**Turian High Command Palaven- General Tuvon Jaxler**

Jaxler read the report over slowly once more, more than aware that his response to this report would make or break the career of the young Turian standing in front of his desk.

"They use energy weapons, Captain Victus?" Jaxler asked slowly as he reached the bottom of the report.

"Yes, sir." Victus responded, he dared not look at his superior. He didn't want him to see the fear in his eyes. It was wrong for a Turian to feel fear, but the way these new enemies had humbled ships of the Hierarchy was more than enough to instil fear in his heart.

"You know you have dragged us into a war, Captain?" Jaxler asked calmly. He was neither annoyed nor happy by the report this Captain had made. It...troubled him. The Turian had made the right call. Victus had said in his report that the Quarians and their new friends had been trying to activate a Mass Relay. Protocol dictated that they had to be stopped before succeeding.

"I know that war is coming, sir." Victus replied slowly. He was sure that Jaxler was going to bust him down in the ranks or even discharge him.

"The Primarch and the Councillor will not be pleased." Jaxler smiled and let what could only be considered as a smile grace his features; "I, however, am pleased." Victus momentarily let his show of no emotion slip as his commanders words sink in.

"You...you are, sir?" He stuttered, and Jaxler laughed at the confusion of the officer.

"The war machine of the Turian Hierarchy is the pride of the Citadel, but we haven't fought a major war since the end of the Krogan Rebellions." Jaxler paused as he placed the data tablet down and got to his feet; "This war is just what we need to keep the military on its toes. A nice quick war. One that will be over in a matter of months." Victus kept quiet, he didn't think it would be as simple as that, not with the way they had torn apart his ships. He didn't think it would be that easy at all; "Our fleets will show the enemy how superior we are to them, and our troops will march across their world." Jaxler crossed to the window in his office, a window that gave him a view of the Army going through marching drills; "You will report back to your ship and await assignment, Commodore Victus."

Victus wandered out of his superiors office, very shocked at what had just happened. He had stood in front of his commander, expecting the worst, but instead he had been promoted and sent to await orders. His superior relished the coming war. Victus on the other hand did not. He had a feeling this war was going to go terribly.

**Star Fleet Command San Francisco – Captain Hannah Shepard**

**Two Weeks after the Turian War**

Hannah was late. Being late was bad, very very bad. Especially when the meeting you ended up being late for was concerning the opening assault of the war.

President West had been correct. The start of the war and the announcement that there was to be recruiting stations set up had caused a massive influx of people prepared to serve Earth. The MACO had been tasked with training them up to fight, but everybody knew they would be throwing inexperienced, half trained troops at battle hardened Turians. But they did have a few advantages.

The Quarians. Specifically, Quarian star charts. United Earth now knew the location of the Turian home world and all their important systems. The Turians had no idea where Earth was, and this worked in their favour. Command was also certain that the Turians would be unable to trace a warp jump, allowing Star Fleet to jump into a system attack and leave without an indication of their heading.

Hannah entered the meeting room quickly, every eye finding her. But the only eye she met was Hackett's; "My apologies for being late Admiral." She apologised as she took her assigned seat in the room.

"I trust you have a reason, Captain Shepard?" Hackett inquired, leaning back in his seat.

"The twins are ill, Admiral. I had to make sure the sitter knew how to handle it." She looked down at her feet, knowing it wasn't a good reason, but it was the truth. She had two four year olds. A boy and a girl. Jonathan and Jane.

Hackett nodded slowly. He and Hannah went far back, she had been his XO on a few ships before he was made an Admiral; "You're here now, Captain." He turned his attention to a tech officer by a console; "Activate display." He said and the room darkened and a holographic display of a dark green planet appeared in front of the Captains and Admiral of the Third Fleet, there was a space station orbiting the planet; "This is the planet Randan. The station around the planet is a Turian refuelling station, and the nearest station to our borders. Command wants it knocked out. Unfortunately, the Quarians believe that the Turians will know that we plan to strike here." He studied the faces of the Captains around him as he spoke. All but Hannah showed eagerness on their faces, an eagerness to engage the enemy. Hannah was emotionless; "The Third fleet flies at 0500." He smiled; "Dismissed." The Captains were quick to gather up their things and vacate the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**Randan Space Dock – Admiral Turex Tuverial**

Tuverial felt old. Older then he had ever felt before. He had once been a very respectable Turian Admiral, at the height of his career Tuverial had been the second in command of the Citadel Defence Force beneath Matriarch Lidyana, and now, in the twilight of his career he had accepted the command of the Randan Space Dock, repair facilities and refuelling station. Along with it's small three ship defence fleet.

The defence fleet was a shambles. The three ships were basically relics. The ships would have been state of the art during the Krogan Rebellions, but now, they were weak and laughable, any hostile force would sweep them aside. And with the recent news of war with the galaxy's newcomers and the Suit Rats, Tuverial had a good reason to feel slightly worried.

He stood by the window watching a merchant ship slipping out of a docking station and let out a small sigh before turning away. However, his attention was drawn back by something he spotted in the corner of his eye. Glancing back, his eyes widened when he saw the approaching shapes of enemy ships. Tuverial's hand went to his ear; "Red alert incoming enemy ships! Prepare..." He was cut off as a large explosion rocked the base.

**Randan Space Dock – Gunnery Sergeant Zaeed Massani**

**5 minutes before Star Fleet Attack**

Massani had almost no faith in this plan. Almost none. He had a little. Admiral Hackett had decided that seizing and looting the station for all it was worth was of the utmost importance. Hackett had commandeered a Turian Merchant ship with a VI pilot, stashed one six man squad of MACOs onboard and sent them towards the station.

When the ship docked without a problem, Massani felt his faith start to rise slightly. Preparing his M8 Avenger Phase Rifle, Massani took place in front of the main entrance to and from the ship. The five MACOs gathered around him doing the same. Massani nodded to Private Jackson who was standing by the door release system. This part of the mission had to be done silently, if it wasn't they were doomed to fail.

The door slid open silently and the ten MACOs came face to face with a single Turian dock worker. Massani reacted first, lunging towards the Turian who didn't react, only just starting to move when Massani wrapped his hands round his head and in one simple move, snapped the Turians neck. He let the body drop and one of his comrades grabbed the body before it hit the ground and laid it down gently to minimise noise.

Massani crept forward to the edge of a high white wall that made up part of the docking tube and peeked out. There was one Turian with his back to Massani. The Motion tracker in Massani's helmet didn't detect anymore contacts, so, stowing his rifle on his back, Massani drew a combat knife and crept forward towards the Turian. Massani stood up straight when he reached the Turian and thrusted the knife into the back of the creatures throat as he clamped his hand over its mouth. When the Turian stopped struggling, Massani let his body fall to the ground.

"Clear." He whispered into his communication unit and soon the other MACOs had crowded around him; "Alright boys. Send the signal to the fleet. The dock is secure." He issued the command to Communications Officer Matthew Shepard. Shepard was the only one with a relative in the third fleet, his wife was the captain of the USS Valentine.

"The fleet is on their way, Sarge." Matthew confirmed for Massani, who gave a simple nod as a response before addressing the rest of his men.

"Jackson, hack the elevator controls and get us access. Jones, when we exit that elevator, use your support weapon to gun down as many of the bastards before they realise what hit them." Jermaine Jones was a large African American from California. He was the teams heavy weapons specialist; "Smith and Rosewood, remain in the elevator when the rest of the team exits and use your rifles for accurate shooting." Usually Smith and Rosewood were the teams snipers, but they carried unscoped Viper rifles, they would be the ones that would provide the squad with accurate pin point covering fire; "Jackson hack through the firewalls of any turrets they set up and shut them down. Shepard stay on my shoulder." Massani nodded; "Everyone got it?" There were nods and Jackson tapped Massani's shoulder.

"Elevators open." Massani nodded to Jackson and headed for the open lift. "Who's like us MACOS?" Massani demanded as he punched the button for the security deck and hanger.  
"Damn few!" The men coursed back to him.

"And where are they?"

"All dead, Sarge!" The men were grinning.

"Then lets go send these Turian mother fuckers to meet those that are dead!" Massani growled as the lift doors slid shut.

**Randan System – USS Valentine – Captain Hannah Shepard**

The Valentine dropped out of warp right next to her sister ship the USS Destiny and the two ships steamed towards the Turian Space docks. The Destiny and The Valentine were both Yorktown class vessels. Warships. The only two warships attached to the Third Fleet. The rest were a mix of Discovery class scout ships and Poseidon class destroyers. Enough to show the Turians that they meant buisness. The fleet had been combined with the fourth scout flotilla, bringing numbers up to seventeen ships.

"Tactical report." Hannah requested from her seat in the center of her bridge.

Tactical Officer Beardsley turned in his chair; "Scanners are detecting three Turian vessels in orbit of the station. Apart from those ships, I can identify no other contacts."

Hannah was pleasantly surprised by the report. The Turian presence here was minimal, but that didn't mean that they didn't have patrols in the nearby area that were ready to jump into assist. And even if there weren't patrols nearby, the Turians would scramble ships to the system as fast as they could. They had to do this quick and clean.

"All ships, this is Admiral Hackett." The Admirals voice spoke through the ships speaker system; "Today we fire Earth's opening salvo of this war. Today we show the Turians that we are not a race that can just be pushed around. Today, we avenge the Avenger. Remember the Avenger and death to the Turians!" He finished and Hannah grinned.

"You heard the Admiral." She said; "Prep weapons. Helm take us in." Hannah ordered as the shapes of the Discovery scout ships streamed past the Valentines view screen and towards the Turian ships, which opened fire with their Mass Accelerators as the Scouts got within range. None of the shots hit home, the scouts were too nimble for the enemy. The scouts returned fire with their superior weaponry as they drew in close. The outdated Turian ships didn't stand a chance and by the time the rest of the fleet got within range, two of the Turians had been disabled and the third destroyed.

Again Hackett's voice broke through the speakers; "Scouts will fly patrol round the planet and the station and watch for Turian reinforcements. Destroyers will form a protective ring around the Station, while the Warships will dock and crews will load the stations fuel supplies into the ships and we will make for home. Hackett out."

Hannah found her mind wondering to her husband on the station when an explosion erupted from the side of the station.

**Randan Station – Corporal Matthew Shepard**

Matthew picked himself up off the deck of the hanger that the explosion of one of the Turian fighters in the hanger had thrown him. His ears were ringing but he could heard weapons fire.

"Sound off!" He could hear Massani shouting.

"Two okay." He heard Jones growl, followed by the deep rumble of the mans support weapon as he fired on the Turians. Matthew looked around and he could see Smith and Rosewood firing their rifles. A Turian attempted to jump over a low cover towards the two of them, and all he got was a round to the brain from Rosewood.

"Three and four okay." Smith shouted for him and Rosewood. Rosewood noticed Matthew moving and sprinted over to him while Smith covered him. It only took him a few seconds to check Matthew over.

"Five okay!" Rosewood shouted as he dragged Matthew behind cover before popping out and firing his rifle at the approaching Turians. Scoring a direct hit to one of them.

Matthew shook his head and the ringing finally cleared and he was hit by a wall of sound. The crackling of fire, shouting and gun fire; "I need a weapon." He shouted, he had lost his rifle in the explosion.

Rosewood ducked into cover and handed Matthew his side arm; "That's the best I can do right now, Matt." He said before popping out to fire again. Matthew joined him.

Gradually the volume of fire being spat at them lessened and eventually stopped as the Turians were cut down. These were not battle hardened Turians, they were part time security and dock workers who had to fight or die and they had come up against battle hardened MACOs.

"Hanger is clear." Massani shouted as he moved slowly over to the rest of his team. Matthew and the others moved to meet him. That's when it happened. One of the 'bodies' raised its hand. A Mass Accelerator pistol in his hand.

"Sarge!" Matthew shouted and sprinted forward; "Watch out!" He raised his pistol, but wasn't quick enough as the Turian fired once. The round impacted the right side of Massani's face, shattering his visor and there was a spray of blood. Matthew fired four times into the Turians chest as the alien tried to turn to fire on them and Massani dropped to the ground. Matthew slid down next to Massani.

The Sergeants face was a mess. Blood was everywhere. Matthew pressed his fingers to his neck; "He's still got a pulse." Matthew's other hand went to his ear; "This is Corporal Shepard to the Valentine." He shouted.

"Matthew?" His wife's voice came through his ear. He had never been happier to hear her voice; "What's going on?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Massani is down and needs immediate medical attention!"

"The Valentine is lined up to the hanger. But the doors are closed." Hannah informed Matthew, who turned to the rest of the squad; "Smith, Rosewood, move Gunny into the control room, and download the Turian Databanks. We need to vent the hanger and let the Valentine and the Destiny dock. Move." The hanger was massive as was the station. Three Yorktown class ships could dock in it with ease.

As the team started to move. Matthew looked at the dead Turian that had shot Gunny and he raised his pistol and shot him twice more for good measure.

**HWS Fires of Palaven – Commodore Adrian Victus**

The Fires of Palaven exited FTL along with twelve warships of the Turian Hierarchy, including two dreadnoughts. They had received the distress signal from Randan Station twenty three minutes ago. None of the Turians had expected the station and the enemy to still be there when they arrived.

"Commodore, we are picking up at least fifteen enemy vessels around the station. Ten are on a patrol vector around the station. A wide berth. The others are in some kind of defensive pattern around the station." His tactical officer informed Victus; "We are receiving orders to advance into weapons range."

"Tell Admiral Septimus that we will comply." Victus responded coldly, time for revenge against the primitive scum. The Turians advanced.

And the Scout ships moved to delay them.

**USS Destiny – Admiral Stephen Hackett**

They needed more time. From what his XO was telling him, the Turians were making quick work of the Scout ships and his ship was only seventy five percent loaded.

"Tell the scout ships to fall back towards the station and order the Destroyers to engage. We must buy time." Hackett folded his arms across his chest as he watched his tactical display to see how the battle was unfolding.

They needed more time. Much more time.

**USS Valentine – Captain Hannah Shepard**

Hannah was doing the same thing as Hackett watching the battle unfold and watching as the scout ships got beaten back. Unlike Hackett, she was alone on the bridge of her ship as her entire crew worked to load the ship. If even one of the Warships launched soon, the fleet would have a chance to escape. If not, they might be in trouble.

There was a beep from the console. The ship was ninety five percent loaded. Soon, they could launch and engage their enemy, hopefully take some pressure off the others.

Hannah knew deep in her gut that this war was not going to be quick, she also realised that this loss of life was going to be extreme and she wasn't sure that she was going to like the galaxy that her children were going to grow up in.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**Randan Space Station – USS Valentine – Captain Hannah Shepard**

**November 29****th**** 2154**

"This is Valentine to Destiny." Hannah spoke as the Valentine glided backwards out of the hanger bay. They were going to engage the enemy. Hannah was determined to kill as many of these Turian mother fuckers as she could.

"This is Destiny." Hackett's voice responded; "Are you moving to engage the Turians, Captain?"  
"Yes, Admiral." Hannah said nodding to herself; "We will buy your ship time to finish loading."  
"We will not need long, Captain." Hackett said; "We are at ninety five percent."  
"The MACOs will also need time to plant the bomb." Hannah said, mentally praying for Matthews safety; "How is Gunnery Sergeant Massani?"  
"He'll live." Hackett said, completely amazed that Massani had survived being shot square in the face; "They won't need long either, they are working on setting it up in the command center."  
"Rodger that, Admiral." Hannah said as the Valentine slowly turned towards the location of the Turian fleets; "Alright ladies and Gentlemen, lets give these Turians something to worry about." The Valentine started towards the Turian fleet. They were heavily outnumbered, but the fleet was still fighting. Poseidon vessels laced the Turians with weapons fire. But the Turians were giving as good as they got. A few vessels had clearly been blown to hell, but many more fought on.

The Valentine entered the battle, her weaponry shooting out and impacting many Turian ships. The smallest of which were destroyed with only a few shots. But the two largest ships were causing some real problems, their main guns were playing havoc with the Valentine.

"We cannot take the sustained fire from those two guns, Captain."  
"Focus fire on one of the ships. Try and knock one out of the fight." Hannah turned in her seat; "Send a message to the fleet. Tell them to retreat towards Earth. Message Hackett. Tell him that we've bought him all the time he is going to get."

**USS Destiny – Admiral Hackett**

"Helm. Loading is complete. The bomb is set and the MACO are onboard. Get us out of here." Hackett ordered as the message from Hannah came through. Hackett smiled as his ship glided out of the hanger, made a slow turn and headed after the retreating Third Fleet. The scout ships had already jumped to warp, a few of the Poseidon ships had made the jump and the Valentine had disengaged the Turian ships. Neither dreadnought was destroyed, but the smallest of them was crippled and drifting. The second had laid in an intercept course, as had the remainder of the Turian fleet.

"This is the Valentine to Admiral Hackett." Hannah voice spoke; "We are ready to warp, see you at home, Admiral." She finished and Hackett watched as the Valentine and the remainder of the fleet jumped to warp.

**Earth Space dock- Captain Jonathan Archer**

Archer watched from one of the view ports as the remainder of the Third Fleet jumped into the system. He had also watched the fleet depart, and there were significantly less ships then there had been when they had left. Archer shook his head and looked away from the window and back to President West.

"The Enterprise will be fully repaired in a few months, Madame President." Archer informed her as he took a seat at the table opposite the President.

West smiled and nodded; "That is very good news, Captain Archer." West paused, she looked like she was internally debating something with herself; "Captain, the Quarian Admiralty board has come up with a suggestion that may lead to us being able to cut the length of this war in half, as well as diverting Turian resources away from the war."  
Archers eyes widened; "A death blow, Madame President?"  
West was silent for a moment; "Maybe." She trailed off, "But unlikely. As you know, the Turians, like the Quarians, have a different kind of Amino acids then what we possess. The Quarians also know the location of major food production planets belonging to the Turians."

Archers eyes widened. Was the President suggesting what he thought she was? That the fleets went after the Turians food source? If she was...That was definitely a way to hit the Turians where it hurt; "Are you saying we should go after the enemy's food source?"  
"That is exactly what myself and the Admiralty have discussed." West said, smiling softly at Archer; "The Senate has also voted that we will refit the Quarian fleet with our technology. Admiral Rael'Zorah has requested to lead the strike."  
"And you want Enterprise to go with the Quarians?" Archer asked her and West nodded.

"It is important that Earth shows that we are supporting our new found allies, and what with the relative success of the Third Fleets Raid, we can assume that the Turians will be planning some kind of counter attack." She said; "So we need to attack again soon, and hit them hard." She pressed a button on the console between them and a star map of the colonies popped up between them; "I am diverting ships and MACOs to the outer colonies. Shanxi is the nearest colony to the Turian border. I have assigned General Williams to the planet with orders to train a militia. I know the Militia would be unable to hold back the Turian Military if they get ground side, then we are in trouble."

Archer nodded; "Williams is a good man, he will hold the planet."

"He better or the human race is in trouble." West said gravely.

**Earth Space dock – Captain Hannah Shepard**

Hannah emerged into the main dock off of the Valentine. Engineers and technicians bustled all around her. The Valentine had taken a beating, but she would live to fight another day, but that day would not be soon.

"Captain Shepard." A man that Hannah had never seen before approached her. The man had dark brown hair, and wore a black suit. He looked important.

"Can I help you?" Hannah asked.

The man smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile, it was one that made her skin crawl and made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach; "Captain, my name is Jack White. I work for the government. We have been told that your husband downloaded Turian information during the recent attack?"

Hannah didn't respond at first. She did not like the look of this man. There was just something about him that set her on edge; "I'm sorry, Mr White, but do you have some form of identification?"  
Jack smiled the same smile that he had a moment before; "The Organisation I work for must remain a secret." He removed a data pad from the inside of his suit and offered it to Hannah. Hannah hesitated before taking the pad and scanning its contents. It was an order from the vice president to release the data to the man that delivers the order. Hannah nodded slowly.

"I will have my XO transmit the data to this data pad." She said. Jack nodded.

"That is...acceptable."

**Palaven High Command – General Tuvon Jaxler**

"Commodore Victus." Jaxler spoke slowly; "Once again, you were part of an assault fleet that suffered heavy casualties." Jaxler paused as he watched the young Turian on the other side of his desk; "The Primates have had the best of this war so far. But we are prepared to counter attack. Our long range scouts have found an enemy colony. The colony is guarded by thirty Primate vessels and one hundred vessels belonging to the Suit rats." He smiled; "The Hierarchy has approved an attack. Admiral Crthus will lead two hundred of our best warships to attack the colony. You are to be my eyes and ears during the attack. Crthus is well respected, but he and I...have never seen eye to eye. If he messes up, report back to me."

"Yes, General." Victus saluted.

"Dismissed." Jaxler added.

_**January 1**__**st**__** 2155:**_ **_Turians launch the invasion of Shanxi. The defensive fleet around the planet is eliminated with minimal casualties. The Turians deployed forces to the ground and the capital quickly fell to the Turians. The Civilian Militia along with General Williams, his MACOs and all survivors from the battle above the planet retreat into the hills and begin a guerilla campaign against the attacking Turians_**

_**Human/Quarian Casualties: 360,000. All ships destroyed.**_

_**Turian Casualties: 1390. One Destroyer lost**_

_**January 7**__**th**__** 2155: Admiral Hackett leads a raid on a Turian Production facility on the planet Manox. The Raid is a disaster. Only Hackett's flagship and the ship of Captain Hannah Shepard escapes. The Turians had one of their largest fleets. Nearly three hundred ships just a short FTL jump away**_

_**Human Casulaties: 140,000. 22 ships destroyed, including two NX ships and two Yorktown battleships**_

_**Turian Casualties: 370 Personnel of a destroyed munitions factory**_

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 2155: Admiral Boris Yelcovic leads the Fourth Fleet in an attack on a Turian Colony. Intel was incorrect and reported that the colony was a military target. It was civilian target. The Fourth Fleet brushes aside the Turian defence Fleet and begins bombardment of the planet. The Turian response arrives after the Fourth Fleet has left.**_

_**Turian Military casualties: 1000**_

_**Human Casualties: 0**_

_**Turian Civilian Casualties: 17.9 Million**_

_**February 1**__**st**__** 2155: Turian scouts spear head into and unknown system and are wiped out in seconds by an unknown military force. Turians do not follow up with Military action, not wanting to risk fighting another war. Section 31 confirms that the race the Turians encountered was the Romulans.**_

_**Turian Casulaties: 30,000**_

_**Romulan Casualties: Unknown**_

_**February 18**__**th**__** 2155: Marine Regiments are assigned to Earth and Quarian Fleets. The Quarian upgrades are completed, bringing them on par for weapon strength with Earth. Three more NX class ships are launched. The USS Aberdeen, the USS Morton and the USS Alton. Seven more NX ships are put into production. Admiral Hackett submits plans for a new type of ship to President West and her advisor's. The Ship class is named 'Constitution'. Negotiations begin with the Vulcans and Klingons to lend military support. **_

_**February 28**__**th**__** 2155: The Turians launch operation codenamed 'The Stab' The Turian 1**__**st**__** 7**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** battle fleet, numbering over a thousand ships launches an attack on a heavily populated system. Their main target is the United Earth base on Harvest. The Third and Fourth Human fleets and the Second and Sixth Quarian battle groups are ordered to the system by President West**_

_**March 1st**__** 2155: Current date**_

Marine Major Harold Rutherford swore loudly and pressed his hand to his ear; "Bravo company are thinly spread on the left flank. Charlie company move to assist." He watch his tactical display from the underground bunker beneath Army command on the colony of Harvest. Charlie company pinged the okay and that they were moving to Bravo's position.

The invasion had only started yesterday, and already, the Turians had gained much and United Earth and the Quarians had lost far too much. According to reports, the outer colonies had been completely wiped out. All twenty four million colonists. The Turian revenge for the Fourth Fleets attack on Manox. The majority of the colonists on Harvest and it's sister planet had been evacuated in any warp capable ship they had. Many units of Colonial Militia fell back to Harvest Military control and most were still fighting alongside their Marine brethren. The only thing that gave Harold cause to hope, was that nearly seventy MACOs were helping to hold the line against the Turians. The MACOs were the best soldiers at his disposal and they had been showing the Turians what happened when you fucked with them. The MACOs were holding the west flank against nearly a thousand Turians and for every MACO that was injured, they killed a dozen Turians. Harold had no idea where the relief fleet was. But they were on their way and that was all that mattered. But Harold prayed that they got here soon, or they were in trouble.

'Alpha team needs support' Flashed across Harold's screen. His hands flicking across the console, Harold assigned a squad of militia to reinforce them.

**The Sky above Harvest – Admiral Crthus**

Crthus was an admiral of the old ways. He believed in the Turian Method and way of thinking. And he believed that the Humans and Quarians were in over their heads trying to take on the Hierarchy. However, he did have to admit that he was impressed by the bravery and skill of the men and women holding the Military HQ of Harvest.

His infantry had them besieged and were very slowly thinning their ranks out. He had yet to send in any armour and air units, but he was getting impatient and was debating sending in units to attack.

"Admiral." One of his subordinates saluted; "We have received word from Nilhus, his sqauad was beaten back." Crthus nodded slowly and didn't speak at first. Even the Black-watch couldn't break through the Human defensive positions.

"Admiral, scanners are picking up ships moving..." The man stopped; "Negative, they have disappeared." Crthus frowned.

"Is there contacts or not?" He asked.

The operator was silent for a moment; "There isn't, it must have been a blip in the system."  
"Run a diagnostic." Crthus ordered.

**Harvest – Major Rutherford**

The Turian Black-watch had retreated, Harold supposed he should have been filled with a small amount of pleasure at that success, but instead, he was worried. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling his opposition had something planned; "All forces, send a man to get ammo and supplies." He ordered and his nine teams blipped back ok and Harold allowed himself a sigh of relief and a smile. So far, so good. They just had to hold out until relief arrived, and then...then, Harold didn't know. Harold didn't know if the fleet would be able to cut through the enemy in space. If their ground forces would be enough to defeat the Turians on the ground. But they had to try. They would not give ground to these Turian bastards. Never. Remember the Avenger.


End file.
